I Choose You
by kperzz
Summary: Slight AU. Gail is an out lesbian. She goes to the bar after a long shift just to let off some steam. A couple shots later and she finds herself in bed with a stranger. Starts out the day after said event, but will more than likely flash back to it. Rated M for potential later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this _slight _AU idea going through my head for a little and have started and stopped writing it for a good while. But, it seems as if I've been bitten by the writing bug (and by the confidence God's) and I'm here with an installment of what I'm hoping (fingers crossed) becomes a multi chapter fic.**

**As always: I don't own Rookie Blue, it's characters, or the potential heart breaking story lines.**

**Enjoy. Review if you'd like.**

* * *

"Trace, you just don't understand."

"I don't think I want to understand, Gail." Traci responds to my incessant ramblings of last night's endeavors. "I've told you so many times, hearing about your sex life is like me telling you about mine and Steve's sex life."

I pull a face, almost spitting coffee out across the table. "That is absolutely revolting, never mention my brother and the word sex in the same sentence ever again."

Traci lets out a laugh loud enough for the few heads in the parade room to turn and look at the two of us. I slap her leg and lean against the table in front of me. For having a hangover I felt quite great. It was probably the events from last night that just made me feel like that, now that I think of it, my arms do kind of hurt. The rest of the shift filters and I ignore the rant that Frank is going on in front of the room. I felt my phone vibrate against my leg and instantly went for it forgetting where I was.

_You could have at least left a note._

I narrow my eyes at my phone trying to figure out how she had gotten my number. I probably drunkenly forgot that I put it in her phone.

"Got something to share with the class, Peck?" Frank calls out. I drop my phone back into my pocket quickly reverting my eyes back to the front.

"Nope. Sorry Sir."

"Don't be too sorry, you've got desk duty now. Okay everyone, keep those streets safe, we're all comin' home tonight. Assignments are on the board."

I let out a huff as I push the seat back. Traci looks at me with a smirk on her face as if she knew going into today that I would end up on desk duty. It isn't as bad as everyone thinks it is. Unless you've got one of those 13 hour shifts that just seems to drag on.

Lucky for me though, today was just a good old fashioned 8 hours in the barn and then I could go home and sleep. Since I clearly didn't get much of it last night. I walk over to the coffee pot and top off my mug. As soon as the hot liquid touches my lips I can't help but to let out a moan of appreciation. I feel a hand clap my shoulder and I turn around to find the owner of the offending object. I narrow my eyes angrily at Chris.

"Didja have a good night last night? You didn't come home and I got worried." He's so cute, like a puppy.

"No need to worry Diaz, unless you slap your hand onto my shoulder again. Then I would start worrying." Chris puts his hands up in defense taking a couple steps backwards.

"I'll see yah at home tonight, yeah?" He turns and walks off trailing Dov.

I mosey my way over to the front desk, preparing to face the boredom that is sure to ensue when I am stopped by someone sitting in the chair behind the desk. I place my mug rather loudly on the counter and the person sitting in the chair jumps and turns around quickly.

"Oh! You must be Officer," the girl squints at my name tag, "Peck. Officer Peck."

I raise my brow and look down at her, "Yeah, that's me. Why are sitting here?"

"Oh, Officer Shaw? I think that was his name. I am terrible at remembering names, told me I was on desk today. Said he wasn't quite sure which of you guys would be my TO so he just wanted to give it a couple days." She smiles and stands up offering me the seat.

"I don't want that, it's warm. How are you a cop if you can't remember people's names? That kind of defeats the purpose of the whole," I gesture to her uniform, "cop thing."

"Remembering names is the least of my troubles. I was second in the Academy, my dad is the Deputy Chief. I've got a lot to uphold. With my name and everything." She points to the tag on her shirt. "Quinn Crenshaw."

"So you must already know who I am. Seeing as your father is a rank above my mother and two above my father." I plop down into the chair grabbing for my coffee mug.

"Well, I didn't really know who you were, but I knew your name. I thought you would be more," she thinks for a minute tapping her finger on her chin, "intimidating. I mean your mother is terrifying."

"You can say that again," I mumble before taking a long pull off my coffee.

"Your mother is terrifying," She repeats pulling another chair up and sitting down in it.

"You're going to annoy the hell out of me today, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to try to, ma'am."

"Officer Peck." I state. "I'm not a hundred years old." I set my mug down on the desk and reach for a couple reports that were left from the overnight shift.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again and I let out a groan in response. I reach in and grab it out again looking down at the screen.

_Or you could not text me back either, was this just a onetime thing? Because I wouldn't be opposed to it happening often. _

**_I was in parade, I got desk duty thanks to you._**

_I've got no idea what that means._

**_It means I'm not roaming the streets making them safer._**

_Psh, as if you'd actually make them safe._

**_Fuck you._**

_You already did. ;)_

I toss my phone into the corner of the desk, ignoring any text messages that I just might receive. I continue working on the paper work, taking the couple random calls that come through. The typical ones like: lost jewelry, lost pets, drunks needing a ride, the most absurd things you could imagine.

About halfway through my shift, I refill my mug, willing the caffeine to help keep me awake. Crenshaw felt the need to keep entertaining me with useless facts about the random items that were littered across the desk. I leaned back in my chair staring at the ceiling. I hear heels click on the tile in the lobby and Crenshaw's peppy voice greet the person.

"Welcome to 15 Division, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Officer Peck." The voice says, I jolt my head up to see who is standing on the opposite side of the desk, just in time to see the person drop a file on the counter. Crenshaw looks over at me and I tell her to go take five and grab lunch or something. She scurries off quickly.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask standing up walking towards the counter.

"No? I'm here on official business."

"Official business?" She taps the file laying on the counter between us. "I'm actually here to see Deceive Nash, but I saw you when I walked in and figured I'd give you a slight myocardial infraction."

"What do you even do?" I ask flipping open the file seeing all the medical jumbo printed across the pages.

"Forensic Pathologist." She nods to the folder, "You're probably not going to understand any of that."

"Dr. Stewart!" I hear Traci's voice come up from behind me, "I thought you were just going to give me a call when the labs were done."

"This was all the work I had this morning, figured I'd just drop it off on my way out of the lab to get lunch." My mouth hung open as I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Saves me a trip I guess. Hopefully the last of this will help close the case, it's been a long two weeks." Traci grabs the folder from the counter and hits me with it, "you look like you've seen a ghost or something Peck." She makes her way back up to her desk, file in hand.

"Wait, what is going on?" I look back at Holly after a couple minutes.

"I've been working on that murder case with Detective Nash for the last couple days, it was a pretty gnarly one."

"How did I not know that we worked for the same Division? How did I not even know you were a Forensic Pathologist?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"You didn't have much to say last night other than, 'that's the spot', 'no don't stop', and 'you up for another round?' Not that I'm really complaining much."

Right on cue Crenshaw appears from around the wall, "You're a lesbian?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh my god," I shoot icy daggers at her, "yes."

"That makes you way cooler. I kind of thought you were going to be a total hetero normal bitch."

"Stop talking. Go find paperwork to do or annoy Dov." She just gives me a questioning look, "you know, short, brown hair, looks like a total loser, goes by Officer Epstein." I point towards him sitting at his desk, more than likely filling out paperwork. She skips off and I turn back to Holly.

"Okay, first things first," I hold one finger up to her, "none of that talk here. I'm open and out, but Superintendent Mom has choice words about it every now and then. Secondly," I let a second finger up, "there was some talking because you have my number and I know your name."

"Oh, you know my name quite well," she responds with a lopsided smirk.

"Third," another finger, "wipe that smirk off your face right now. Fourth, I planned on it being a onetime thing but you've got potential. And last, I don't do this ever, mostly because I hate people, but there is just something about you that I can stand."

Holly cocks her head to the side and narrows her eyes at me, "okay," she drawls out.

"Do you want to get dinner, or drinks or something later?"

"As a date?" She asks.

"As a, I'm sorry that I didn't talk much last night and only rocked your world, let me make it up to you, kind of thing."

"So a date it is. I'll see you at 7? You know where I live."

And just like that she turns on her heels and is out the door before I know it. I shake my head, mostly for not believing that I just asked someone, who I seriously thought was going to be just a one night stand, to get food. Or a date as she called it. And also because this either could go one of two ways, totally awesome, or belly up.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**

**-K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Holy moly! I didn't think that you guys were going to actually like this. It's overwhelming how many follows and favorites and reviews that I've gotten.**

**I guess here is chapter 2. I went over it and changed parts, then changed them back, and eesh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

_Shit._

**_What'd you do?_**

_Shit. I think I have a date._

**_How do you not know if it's a date?_**

**_And I thought Gail Peck didn't do dates?_**

_You and me both Trace, you and me both._

_I'm going out with the person I was with yesterday._

_Holly. Holly is the person I was with yesterday._

**_You hooked up with her? Congratulations. Still don't wanna hear about it._**

_Fuck off._

Crenshaw comes back from bothering Dov with a bag of chips in hand. Before she can say anything I snatch them from her and begin munching away. The clock on the wall reads 4:30. Only an hour more of my shift, I can deal with that. What I can't deal with is another hour with _Quinn. _She insists I use her first name. She's stupid.

"Did you know that there is a stapler that surgeons use to bind bowel sections together?" Quinn tells me while playing with the Swingline that is sat in front of her

I shove another chip into my mouth and look at her with a face of disgust, "What made you think I wanted to know that?" She just shrugs in response reaching for the paper clip holder.

"Did you know that there is a 7 meter long paper clip statue thing in Norway? I saw it once, it was pretty cool." She plucks one of the paperclips out of the holder and straightens it out before tapping it on the desk.

I just shake my head, feigning interest in the continuation of the pointless facts she seemed to think I was enjoying. I see Oliver walk into the station and can't help but to give him the stink eye when he catches me staring at him. Casually I run my thumb over my neck and point at him. He just laughs and sits down at his desk.

Quinn continues telling me more useless facts for the remainder of my shift. Switching from office objects, to facts about Canada, to worldly facts, and then eventually facts about the solar system. I swear to high holy heaven if Oliver tells Frank that I'm a good fit to be this girls TO I might just have to kill him. Or her.

I rush out of the station after changing out of my uniform. Both Chris and Dov ask if I wanted to get drinks at The Penny to which I replied, "If I hang out with you two losers anymore I might become one," I flashed a cheesy grin and slap both their backs.

The last hour has been spent trying to figure out what is appropriate to wear to this _date. _Finally I decided to settle on a pair of black jeans, a stripped sweater and my trusty combat boots. The trip to Holly's house was a lot longer than I expected it to be. Or even thought it was for that matter. I ended up being fifteen minutes late.

I pluck a dandelion from the lawn on my way to her front door. My knuckles rap on the wood and I wait patiently for someone to greet me. A couple seconds later, a not very pleased looking Holly swings the door open with one shoe on and the other one in her hand. "Sorry I'm late," I say and present the dandelion to her and smile.

"That's a weed," she states before turning around in the doorway and walking back into her house. I peek my head in and look around for a second before her voice drifts though the house, "You can come in."

"Right," I mumble to myself stepping through the threshold closing the door behind me. I place the dandelion on the table next to the door and take a couple tentative steps further into her house. "What's the rule with shoes?" I ask.

"Just stay off the carpets. I had them cleaned this afternoon." Fair enough, I walk into the kitchen looking around the place. Pretty nice place she has. But that has to be obvious she is a Doctor. At least that's what Traci called her.

Holly appears in the door way with her jacket on and purse in hand, looking slightly happier than she did three minutes ago. I look her over and can't help but to let a small smile grace my face. She pulls off jeans very well. Hell, I pull off jeans very well (if you know what I'm sayin'). She lets out a huff and looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask shrugging my shoulders, "Oh, you look nice."

"Thank you," she says giving me what I am only going to come soon to find out is her trademark lopsided grin. "You don't look too bad yourself Officer."

"I guess I clean up well. I don't do this much," I gesture between the two of us. "The last date I went on was like three years ago."

"I was just fuckin' with you on the whole date thing. This can just be two friends getting dinner. Whatever." She nods her head in the direction on the front door, "Ready?"

"But I'm not your friend," Holly looks at me with her mouth hanging open. "I know your name, address, phone number, and that you're pretty great _company_."

"That's friendly enough in my book. So you ready?" She asks again.

"Sure. I'll drive."

We decided on a little Chinese place a couple blocks down from where Holly lives. She swore up and down that they had the best dim sum anyone could ever eat. And since I am Gail Peck, food connoisseur, I had to see if she were lying or not. And I love dim sum.

The place was tiny, I mean like hole in the wall, looks like it should have been shut down eons ago, tiny. We shuffle into the restaurant and into a booth in the back corner, settling in. The server comes and takes our food and drinks order and hurries off into the back. I look around the place, there is one other couple about four booths down from us and that's it.

"This place is kinda sketchy, Holly." She shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her water.

"The people are super nice though."

"That doesn't make the situation better, I thought we were walking into our imminent death when we came in." Holly rolls her eyes at me.

"We're not going to die, I've been here a thousand times. Seriously best dim sum I've had in the city."

"You already said that, like thirty times on our way over." I reach for my glass and take a drink from it.

"Was your hangover as shit as mine was this morning?" She asks leaning back into the booth.

"I didn't throw up, so I'll take it as a win. I did however drink my weight in coffee, so there was that." Holly laughs and nods her head agreeing with me.

"At one point I thought I was going to overdose on caffeine."

"At least you didn't have to deal with Quinn Crenshaw: pointless facts enthusiast. Did you know that you can only fold a standard 8.5 x 11 piece printer paper in half seven times? She showed me, more than once."

"She seems like a winner." Holly smiles and thanks the guy after he sets the food down on the table.

"Oh she is. She is the best person I've ever had the opportunity to work with," I answer sarcastically. "But I have to be nice to her. Daddy dearest is my mother's boss."

"So are you gonna be stuck with her?" She asks after finishing a bite of food.

"You mean is she going to be my rookie? I hope to hell not, but knowing Frank and Oli they probably think since were both on the same level parent wise, yes." I pop one of the dim sums in my mouth and almost let out a loud moan of approval. "Holy shit."

"I told you," she almost yells pointing her chopsticks at me. "The best!"

"I mean, I've had a lot of things in my mouth that I would consider to be the best, but this definitely takes top 10." I tell her with my mouth half full. "How can you even use chopsticks? I get like halfway through my meal and grow too impatient because it takes like three extra seconds to pick up your food."

"I've never had a problem with them. It might just be you, Gail."

"So you're a doctor?" I ask her after a few minutes of silence. She nods and finishes her mouthful of food.

"Technically yes.

"As opposed to untechnically?"

"Well like, I can save your life if need be. But I'd rather cut you up."

"This whole date just got very murder-esque." I narrow my eyes at her, "You don't plan on like taking me back to your place and cutting me up into tiny pieces then baking me into pies and things, do you?"

"Do I look anything like Sweeney Todd or Mrs. Lovett?"

"I don't have any idea what you Forensic Pathologists get up to in your spare time. Shit, you could be on Toronto's most wanted."

"Wouldn't you know if I was?" She asks almost as if it were a stupid thing to even say out loud.

"Touché."

"How about I show you?" She says as we finish off the rest of the food.

"I've already seen your boobs, Holly. They're quite nice." I whisper to her adding a wink for good measure. The tip of her boot meets my shin quickly and I lean down groaning.

"Not what I meant, perv." She flags the server down and asks for the bill. When it comes to the table I snatch it up quickly before she even has a chance. I pull my credit card out of my wallet and place the tray back on the edge of the table. "I can pay my half."

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do after the comment I just made." Holly hums in appreciation, "But, I wasn't lying, you do have nice boobs." She can't help but to put that beautiful lopsided smile on her face.

"Thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome."

Holly gives me directions as I weave through the city towards the destination. The closer to the place she's taking me the more I recognize the area. Not just because I patrol around here often, but because there is this arcade just up the street that the boys and I go to whenever we're not feeling The Penny. She tells me to take the next left and that the place would be on our right.

I look over at her skeptically, excitement bubbling just under the surface of my skin as I turn into the arcade parking lot. At this point my face is beaming and the smile on her face is just as bright as mine. I tap my fingers against the steering wheel looking over at her.

"This isn't really where you spend your spare time is it?" I ask turning in my seat towards her.

"Not a chance in hell, but it seems like a place you would love to go." She nods her head towards the building, "So arcade it up? Or I can take you to the bookstore that I frequent when I'm not at the lab." I can't help but to let out a hearty laugh at that.

"You are really quite the nerd aren't you?" She just shrugs and opens the door looking at me.

"You comin' in?"

"Did you really feel the need to ask that question?!" I hop out of the car and am around the car within seconds. I grab Holly's hand and pull her into the dimly lit arcade. I could care less if I look like an adult child right now. This place is bomb.

"It smells like dirty teenager in here," Holly whispers into my ear while I exchange a $10 for some quarters.

"All part of the experience, baby, all part of the experience." I pour the quarters into a plastic cup and look around the arcade for a moment before turning to Holly, "And what game would you like to play first?"

Holly looks around the room. You can totally tell she is out of her element and has no idea what is even happening, "I have no idea! Surprise me!"

"Zombies," I state grabbing her hand and leading her towards the zombie shooter game.

I plummet the allotted amount of quarters in the machine and the game begins. She grabs her gun and points it at the screen as I follow suit. The game begins and the zombies start barreling towards us. I start shooting at them, making sure to get head shots. Holly just starts shooting randomly over the screen, effectively killing none of the zombies that are unleashing hell on her.

I shoot at the couple that are attacking her and then go back to defending myself in order not to become flesh lunch. The words GAME OVER flash on the screen and I look over at Holly with a look that can only be described as 'what the hell'.

"You shoot at things for a living," she stated defending herself. "I've never even shot a real gun before. You should be happy we stayed alive as long as we did." She places the gun back into the holder.

"Holly, you shoot at their heads, there isn't much more to it." I holster the gun and turn towards the air hockey tables then turn back towards her. "Air Hockey?"

"Hockey is something I'm good at. Bring it on." She is off and over to the air hockey tables before I can even pick up the cup full of quarters. "I'm so gonna kick your ass at this," she says when I finally get to the tables.

"Over my dead body," I banter back putting the quarters in the machine.

"HA! I've got the advantage. Puck's starting in my half." She slaps the puck on the table in front of her, holding it underneath her mallet. "Prepare to be dominated, Peck!"

"Come at me Stewart!"

Holly checks the puck across the table at quite a quick speed. Luckily I connect with the puck and send it back towards her. I put up a good fight but am brought back to reality when she scores on me. I slap the mallet on the table and shout. She throws her arms up in victory. I take advantage of the situation and sink the puck in her goal.

"You're such a cheater!" She shouts pulling the puck out and placing it back on the table.

"I so am not."

"You are too!" She shoots the puck towards me but I deflect it just in time to not sink into my goal.

We argue back and forth until the game finally ends. Holly throws her arms in the air claiming that she is champion at air hockey even though she only one over me by one point. After playing a few more games we decide to leave the arcade and walk around the park that is just across the street.

We walked for a while in silence, enjoying the sounds of the summer night. Occasionally her hand would brush the back of mine or mine would brush the back of hers. As soon as the contact happened we would pull away quickly and separate by a couple steps.

I couldn't help but to steal glances at her when she wasn't looking. There's something about her profile that is just totally captivating. It's more than just her profile. That hair. That hair that is so gorgeously long and thick and flowing. It's mesmerizing how it just cascades over her shoulders, not a hair out of place. And then there is that mole that is just underneath her eye. And that stupid lopsided smirk she seems to always have.

I shake my head. Shit, Peck. Get it together, it's almost as if you've got a crush on this girl or something. I check the time on my watch and realize it's nearing one in the morning. I stop in my tracks, she's a couple steps ahead of me when she realizes that I've stopped. She closes the distance between the two of us, standing closer than any normal person would.

I clear my throat and look into her eyes for a brief moment, "It's getting late. I should get you home."

She looks at the gold watch accenting her tanned wrist, her eyebrows jolt up when she realizes the time. "Damn, when did it get so late?"

"Probably when you were kicking my ass in air hockey," Her smile nearly reaches her ears at my confession.

"So you admit, I am champion of air hockey?" I can't help but to roll my eyes at her absurdity.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you, Dr. Holly Stewart are champion of air hockey."

"Thank you, thank you," She bows at the fake audience pumping her fists in the air.

"You are insane."

"That's not the first time I've heard that."

The car ride back to her place was spent pretty much in silence. The occasional direction given to make sure I don't get lost weaving through the streets. Once out front of her house she turns towards me pushing her glasses up to the top of her head.

"I had a great time," she says playing with the hole in her jeans.

"You weren't too bad of company," I cut the engine off and turn towards her. "This was kind of a date?"

"I thought you didn't do," she gestures between the two of us, "this."

"It's never too late to change, yeah?"

"True. I am all about growing these days."

"Can I walk you to your door?" I ask a little hesitantly ducking my head to look at the center console.

"I thought you would never ask."

"Gotta keep you safe. You know serve and protect."

"Oh of course officer," I hop out of the car and make my way around to her door opening it, offering my hand. She takes it gingerly, stepping out of the car.

We walk the short distance to her door and stand on the front porch for what seems like an eternity. Finally she snakes her hands around my hips and pulls me into a hug. Without even thinking about it I wrap my arms around her neck breathing in the vanilla scent of her hair. She pulls back after a couple seconds and presses her lips into my cheek.

"I seriously had a great time. I'll talk to you later," she unlocks her front door and steps inside, closing it behind her.

I stand there frozen for a couple minutes before bringing my fingers up to brush over my cheek. I shake my head and head back towards my car. The ride home was far too short to live out the Holly high that I was on so I drove around the block a couple times before finally pulling into my parking spot. If there was any sign that I was out with someone tonight Dov and Chris wouldn't let me live it down. They would be asking too many question and I wouldn't have very many answers to them. Not yet at least.

I press my forehead onto the steering wheel and take a deep breath in finally letting myself smile the Holly high out. Dammit, I've known this girl for 48 hours and I'm already in deeper than I should be. Don't screw this one up, Peck. Don't you dare screw this one up.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**-K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been a long couple weeks and for it taking so long I am sorry.**

**I've got my best friends wedding coming up soon so I've been busy with that and I just spend the weekend up in Maine for a cousins graduation. One of the best and definitely most needed vacations in a while. I got to write while having the beach as my best friend. I'm not guaranteeing this to be great, mostly because I might have been drunk a lot of the weekend. Oh and there isn't a beta, so I read it like 13 times and then hope for the best.**

**Anyways, without further ado, here it is. **

* * *

"Peck!" Frank calls from behind me, I roll my eyes, turning around to greet him with a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Sir." I say to him taking a drink of coffee.

"After long and hard consideration, Oliver and I have decided Crenshaw is your rookie."

I plaster the fakest smile I can muster up on my face, "Fantastic!"

He gives me a big smile and a head nod then walks off in the opposite direction. I shake my head as I walk into the locker room, tossing my bag on the bench in front of my locker. I take a long pull off my disposable coffee cup and toss the empty container into the trashcan a couple feet away.

Andy and Traci walk in together, gossiping like high school girls about no other than Sam. They set their bags on the bench opposite of mine and finish up their conversation before turning towards me. Both their faces turn from joyous smiles to looks of confusion when I narrow my eyes at them. Traci is the first of the two to speak up.

"So how was your date last night?" Andy almost chokes on her smoothie.

"Gail 'I don't date' Peck, went on a date?" She says almost incredulously.

"It wasn't a date," I huff out, pulling my bag open before unlocking my locker. "But, it went well, we got food and went to the arcade."

"You sure you didn't go out with Chris and Dov?" Traci asks.

"Ha, funny."

"Anyone know who's getting the new rookie? I was gonna tell Frank and Oliver that I could totally handle being a TO. I think it would actually be kind of fun." Andy states changing into her uniform.

"You're lookin' at her." I respond, my voice laced with disgust.

After idle conversation and a mix of clothes the three of us make our way to the parade room Andy and I dressed in uniform. Crenshaw makes herself comfy at the end of the table Andy and I occupied. Frank droned on about increasing numbers for the month and that there were to be checkpoints and speed traps set up at various points around the city.

Quinn eagerly grabs the keys from the hook by the door in a hope to drive the cruiser for the day. I walk past her and snatch them out of her hand, calling over my shoulder, "Like hell you're going to be driving any time soon, rookie". She follows behind quickly mumbling something under her breath. No doubt cursing me.

The day seemed to drag on as all 12 hour shifts seem to do. There was the occasional speeding ticket I'd let Crenshaw write out and a couple DUI's we ended up booking. Overall her first actual street shift was bearable, at least for me. But that's because it was an easy day. Hopefully she'll be able to take it when we're working on a murder or something. Should be totally interesting.

I spent the last couple days showing Quinn the ropes. Not like I wanted too, but it isn't like I even had a choice. She learned quickly, probably because she was so used to being around the police force as it was. At one point she even told me that it was 10% luck and 90% timing, to which I had to take a double take. Clearly my mother had heard that from multiple people around the office and gave me that advice, or she had said it enough to everyone that they all started quoting it.

The last four of my shifts had been long 12 hour ones. I hadn't really spoken to Holly other than the occasional text asking how my day was going or vice versa. Oddly enough she hadn't lost interest in me even though we weren't really talking much. She finally asked me after a couple days if we were ever going to hang out again or if our pending relationship was only going to be based off communication from the phone.

I had agreed to meet up with her for drinks at The Penny after finishing out the final 12 hour shift for the week. She was insanely grateful – and if I'm not totally mistaken, incredibly excited to see me. I hated to admit it, but I was pretty excited to see her also. There was just something about her, maybe her aura that just brightened everything around me. She definitely knew how to make someone – even someone who was as cold hearted and rude as me – a little soft.

Her face lit up the second that I passed through the threshold. I caught her eyes and offered up a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes but still let her know that I was happy to see her. I ordered a jack and coke on my way to the table, dropping my bag on the seat sliding into the booth. Taking a healthy swig of my drink I place the glass rather loudly on the table in front of me.

"Long day?" She asks taking a pull off her beer.

"The longest kind. How was your day?"

"It was good, got to play with some dead bodies. I can't complain much," She sets her bottle down flashing her stupid lopsided grin at me, "I'm in good company now, so my day just got a bit better."

"Oh my god," I tap the side of her leg with the tip of my boot and roll my eyes. "You're so lame."

"Yeah, well you don't seem to have a problem with it."

"Never said I did," I finish off the rest of my jack and coke. "So tell me about your day."

"Well, the pathologist that works with 27 was out sick today so they called me over to do an autopsy on a body they found in a gravel quarry. This body was seriously mangled up, like to the point where it was almost near impossible to put all the pieces together. But, since I'm so great at my job I got most of it put together. Anyways, this poor girl, probably in her early 20's, pregnant, double gun shots to the skull and one the abdomen. Someone was not happy that she got herself into the situation she was in."

"Was it the boyfriend?" I ask twirling the straw around the ice in my glass.

"I don't know, I just did the autopsy on the body," she said with a bit of sarcasm behind her words "Whoever killed her though wanted no one to identify her because all the teeth were extracted from her mouth and both her finger and toe prints had been burned off. It was a pretty righteous autopsy. Made the day fly by a bit."

"Hm, I'll have to ask what came of that. It was probably a boyfriend, usually in those situations. Man, men are so crazy sometimes."

"I've had my fair share of crazy boyfriends. But not nearly anywhere near the crazy girlfriends I've had." Holly starts picking at the label on her bottle.

"Oh god, you can say that again. Sometime I think 'How the hell am I gay? Women are crazy.' But then I remember how much better they are. Even though I can't stand people."

Holly laughs tipping her bottle towards me asking if I would like another drink. I nod eagerly. She slips out of the booth and I can't help but to let my eyes linger over her jean clad hips. She catches my eyes and winks at me grabbing the glass off the table and turning towards the bar. I peek around the edge of the booth and continue to watch her.

She leans so gracefully against the bar. Her long tanned arms resting on the shiny wood while her fingers tap along to the music playing overhead. My eyes graze slowly up her arms to her jet black hair, loosely curled and resting over her shoulders. God that hair. It's so long and beautiful and shiny and the way it felt between my fingers when her head was between my thighs.

I shake my head chiding myself for letting my mind go there. Seconds later though my eyes fall directly on her ass. And god, what a perfect ass she has. I mean like, I remember it vaguely from the first night we spent together, but in jeans. Wow in jeans it could cure cancer. I can only imagine what it looks like in dress slacks. God, I love a woman in dress slacks.

The glass clinks on the table top in front of me and she slides in the opposite side of the booth with a smug grin on her face. She takes a pull off her beer and places it in front of her with her eye brow raised. I grab my drink taking a much needed sip.

"Didja enjoy the view?" Holly quips a couple seconds later.

"It wasn't anything special. Just thought I saw Traci," I give as a poor excuse.

"I know that I have a nice ass, Gail. You don't have to act like I don't."

"I wasn't even thinking about your ass," she raises her eyebrows at me in question. "I was admiring your hair." I answer pathetically. Not like it wasn't true.

"You'd rather look at my hair than my toned body? What is wrong with you, Peck?"

"Okay, fine. Your hair and your ass. Both are nice." I finish off the rest of my drink.

"Yeah they are," Holly says taking a drink off her bottle. "How was your day?"

"Oh you know, a day."

"How's being a T.O?"

"I both hate and love it. I have a feeling Crenshaw is gonna fall flat on her face whenever we have an actual case under our belts. It's been slow lately, no actual crimes, so I'm hoping she'll be able to experience it sometime soon. I mean my first day as a Rookie we had a drug bust. I wasn't lucky enough to get to sit at a desk and annoy the piss out of someone."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, her dad is a white shirt, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean police runs in your blood. My godfathers is Chief of Police and his daughter is going to school for advertisement and his son is going to be a lawyer. However, he didn't raise them the way my mother raised me, so that might be a main reason they didn't become officers."

She nods knowingly seeming a bit hesitant to ask her next question, "So was Superintendent Peck one of those harsh mothers or?" She trails off not quite sure where to take her question.

"I'd rather not talk about my mother right now, or ever for that."

"Fair enough. What were you like as a kid?"

"Happy until she ruined everything fun. Now you've got me now. Can we just not talk about my childhood?" I swirl the ice in my glass with the straw again, "If you wanna know about it, that's something I'll probably have to be pretty drunk for. What were you like as a kid?"

"I was a total nerd," she says taking another drink off her beer. "I played with science kits and bugs. I grew up out in Alberta in like the middle of nowhere so there wasn't like there was much to do anyways. And my sister and brother are significantly older than me, so it isn't like they were around a lot."

"How old are they?"

"Tim just turned 40 and Diane is going to be 45 in a couple months."

"So how old are you? That wasn't something we covered on our drunken endeavors that first night."

"I'll be 32 next month," she states inspecting the label of her beer before she starts picking at it.

"No way are you going to be 32. You look like you could be younger than me. Congrats to you and your genetics. I'm sure both your brother and sister look younger than they are too."

"Not at all, you can tell how old they are. Kids will do that to you." Holly laughs and I can't help but to smile along with her. Her happiness is so genuine and she just has that kind of personality that makes you want to be around her all the time.

"Is it assholey of me to ask if you were like an oops baby?"

"Honestly, that's a question I would definitely expect you to ask. My parents say that I wasn't an oops baby, but who just plans to have a baby when their kids are 13 and 8? Regardless, they both love me and when I finally got old enough Tim and Diane came around. We're all really close, and Aunt Holly is the coolest aunt you could ever ask for."

"I'm terrible with kids."

"I doubt that, you're probably great," she says tilting her head to the side looking at me.

"I'm great with Traci's kid, because he's old enough to play video games with me and not get mad when I beat him. I'm sick of this place, wanna come over and watch a movie or something?" I ask puffing my cheeks out. She looks down at the silver watch on her wrist and thinks for a minute.

"Yeah sure. It's not too late."

"Awesome! Well you get to drive because I let Chris take my car up north to visit his girlfriend and Dov dropped me off here before he went home."

* * *

**There should be another chapter up within a couple days!**

**Hope it wasn't too bad.**

**-K.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This wasn't up as quickly as I wanted it to be. I curse Orange is the New Black. Such a great show though.**

**Anyways, as always I don't own the show or the characters.  
Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Holly shakes her head at me and scoots out of the booth waiting patiently. I slip out of the booth and grab my bag slinging it over my shoulder. I follow her out of The Penny standing a couple paces behind her. My eyes get wide when she presses the unlock button alerting me of her car. I hesitantly reach for the handle of her Audi A8 afraid to touch it. She slips into the car and a couple seconds later I get the courage to pop the door open and climb into it.

I place my bag in my lap and pull the seatbelt slowly over my shoulder and click it into the holder. I look around the car, not able to see much but still stay completely shocked. Holly looks over at me with her eyebrows raised, "Where to, miss?" I give her directions to my apartment making sure not to touch or knock anything out of place when pointing to streets.

Holly pulls the apartment complex and parks pulling the keys out of the ignition. I get out of the car and she follows suit. "Holy hell, I don't think I've ever been in a car that costs more than I make in a year. It's probably going to go down in value just from letting me ride in it." Holly shakes her head and nods towards the building. I pull out my keys and walk up the couple stair to the lobby door, Holly in tow. The elevator ride up to my apartment was silent and maybe a bit awkward.

"Evenin' Gail." The gruff voice calls from down the hallway. I smile at the older man standing at his doorway with his dog next to him.

"Good evening Mr. Edwards, how are you tonight?" I ask slipping my key into the lock.

"You know, just another day livin'. Just gettin' back from taking Lucky here on a walk." I open my door up and direct Holly in.

"Aw, you should have let me known you were planning on taking your weekly walk tonight, I would have joined you." I said taking a couple steps towards the man and his dog, leaning down to pet Lucky on the head.

"I've heard you come in late the last couple nights, figured you were working either long shifts or undercover. I didn't want to tire you out, dear."

"Nonsense, let me know when you plan on going next week and I'll join you. You know I secretly like our gossip hour."

The older man lets out a laugh that sounds more like a cough than anything. "Alright, well you two lovely ladies have a good night, I'll talk to you later Gail." He nods his head in departure and disappears into his apartment.

I turn around towards my apartment and see Holly with a bright smile. I roll my eyes and push her into my apartment, locking the door behind me. She looks around my small place and takes the little that I have around in. I drop the keys in the bowl by the front door and kick my boots off grabbing the mail off the floor before making my way deeper into my apartment.

Holly pulls her shoes off and sets them neatly next to the couple pairs of shoes I have laid out haphazardly near the front door. She walks into the living area of the apartment and over to the couch plopping down on it.

"Sorry that my place isn't much, I'm kind of in between right now."

"Oh no, it's totally nice. Not much around, but very police officer-esque."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Want a drink?"

"What do you have?" She asks looking over the back of the couch.

"Beer, water, beer, beer, a lot of tequila, some jack, more beer."

"I'll take a beer then."

"Awh, no tequila tonight?" I ask throwing a wink over my shoulder at her.

"Bad things happened the last time we drank tequila together."

"I wouldn't quite say they were bad things," I hand her the beer over the back of the couch before walking around in front of it. "We both know we had fun."

"Yes, we did have fun, but I'm not quite that kind of person."

"The kind of person who has fun?" I quip looking down at her from the opposite side of the coffee table.

"The kind of person who just has random hook-ups. At least not since I was out of university." Holly shrugs and places her beer on the coffee table in front of us.

"I'm that kind of person," I look at Holly, my eyes narrowed. "At least I used to be that person. Attachment isn't quite my bag," I clear my throat and turn towards the rack holding all my movies. "So, what shall it be?"

"What kind of movies do you have?" Holly asks standing up off the couch.

"I have too many, I decided I needed to collect them when I was at university."

"Shut the hell up, you have Chicago?!" Holly grabs the DVD case from the rack turning it over in her hands. I grab it quickly placing it back on the shelf looking down at my feet.

"I might have a soft spot for musicals, don't ask."

"Oh, I would never dare too," Holly knocks her shoulder into mine. "Ooh, how about a scary one? I haven't seen Friday the 13th in a coon's age."

"A coon's age?" I ask pulling the movie off the rack popping the DVD case open and placing it in the player.

"Yeah, a coon's age. You've never heard that saying?"

"No," I grab the remote from the entertainment center, "but I also didn't go up in the woods either." I say as I plop down on the couch.

Holly gives me her token lopsided grin and sits down next to me. We both settle into a comfortable silence as the movie starts up. I kick my feet up and rest them on the coffee table sinking lower into the sofa, my body finally beginning to relax after the last couple long, hellish, days. I feel Holly move next to me and look over at her. She is completely enthralled with the horrible, yet classic movie playing on the TV.

About half way through the movie I feel the cushion dip next to me and black hair fall over my leg as Holly rests her head on my thigh. After a couple minutes of hesitation I gently lay my hand on her shoulder slowly making circles over her skin with my thumb. She lets out a sigh of content her body melting into the couch comfortably.

Before I know it my fingers find home in her hair, slowly combing through it mindlessly. A little snore escapes her and I lean over to see that she is sleeping peacefully. I feel a little knot tighten in my stomach and can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I turn the volume down on the TV and grab the blanket from the back of the couch. Gently without jostling her I try to get the blanket to lay over her resting body. After a couple minutes of struggle I finally succeed and get comfortable again my eyes beginning to droop closed.

The smell of coffee wafting through the air stirs me awake. I blink my eyes a couple times rubbing the cramp out of my neck. I take a deep breath in and stretch my body out, letting out a loud moan, "Fuuuuuccckkk." I rub my hands over my face and stand up, heading towards the kitchen. I see Holly milling about the small room grabbing cups out of the cupboard and fixing two cups of coffee. The smile that I didn't realize I had on gets bigger as she turns around with the mugs in her hands.

"I wasn't sure how you took it so I just did straight black. Bitter and sweet, kind of like you," Holly hands the mug to me. I roll my eyes and take the cup between my hands.

"Ha, ha, so funny. You don't know me well enough to say that I'm bitter," Holly raises her brow while taking a sip from her mug.

"Okay, I am kind of bitter sometimes. Sweet though? Not sweet at all," I slip into a seat at the small table in the middle of the room and wrap my hands around the mug, letting the warmth seep into my body. "You don't have to work today?"

"No, I do, but it's only 6:30 so I've got a couple hours yet."

"Shit, it's that early? The one day I get to sleep in this week," I take a long sip from my coffee and stretch across the table resting my head against the cool wood.

"Sorry that I woke you up then," Holly says taking the seat across from me.

"You totally should be, how very rude of you." I look up towards her.

"Sorry for staying the night."

"What? No, you're fine it was late when the movie started anyways. God I'm hungry."

"I was going to make food, but you really only have cheese puffs and milk. You can't really make breakfast with those."

"But cheese puffs are good at all times of the day, Holly," I tell her in a serious tone. "I'd take you to breakfast but I don't have a car, so that would technically mean you'd have to take me to breakfast."

"Are you asking me out on another date, Officer Peck?"

"No," I take another drink of my coffee and look at her over the rim of the cup. "Can you consider breakfast a date?"

"I don't know, I haven't dated in a long time."

"So breakfast?" I ask "There is this delicious diner down the street from here. Some of the best pancakes ever. We could probably walk instead of driving."

* * *

"Do you want some of this omelet? There is no way I'm going to finish all of it." Holly ask when she gets about half way through with it. I'm still going to town on my double stack of pancakes.

"Not after you lathered it in that shit," I point to her food, it covered in ketchup. "I'm allergic to tomatoes, and I hate eggs, so kind of a double whammy," I finish shoving another huge bite of pancakes in my mouth.

Holly nods in acknowledgement, taking another couple small bites of her food while I gracefully shovel bite after bite of pancake into my face. "You eat like you've never tasted food before."

"You haven't tried these pancakes though," I cut off a small piece of pancake and offer it towards her. Holly tentatively takes the pancake off the fork and begins chewing it.

"Holy hell, these are some of the best pancakes I've ever had. However, not better than the ones I make," Holly flags the waitress down and asks for the check after checking her watch. "Time to go play with dead things."

"You're so very weird," I finish off the rest of the pancakes and toss a couple bills on the table towards the bill. "We can go halfsies on this one."

Holly looks at the bill and then the couple bills laying on the table, she pushes them towards me, "How about you cover the tip? I'll pay for the food this time."

"Sounds like a deal," I grab the money off the table and leave a five within the mess of our plates.

The walk back to my apartment was a quick one filled with laughs and brushed arms. I turn towards Holly and give her a big cheesy smile, "Thanks for breakfast and coffee."

"Oh, you're so very welcome," she replies stepping closer towards me.

"We should do it again soon, maybe?"

"We could get dinner when I'm done tonight."

"Weekly family dinner," I roll my eyes. "I'd much rather get dinner with you though."

"Well then, perhaps another night?"

"I will text you with the nights that I'm free," Holly slips her hands around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. I pull her the slightest bit closer my fingers tickling at the base of her neck. I pull back from her and my fingertips trail over the sides of her neck. My thumb runs slowly over her lower lip before darting my tongue across my lips quickly. Without a second thought I press my lips softly into hers. I feel her lips curl into a smile against mine, I place a small peck against her lips before pulling back. "Have a good day at work."

"I definitely will now."

And with that Holly turns on her heels and makes her way to her car. I stand on the sidewalk and watch her slip into it and drive off down the street.

* * *

**Hope it was good! I love reviews! (:**

**-K.**


	5. Hey guys!

Hey guys! So this isn't going to be an update, more of a just wanted to let you know that I'm not abandoning. I've had a very hectic month and a half. I've spent a collective two weeks at the hospital dealing with a lot of family mumbo jumbo. Everything is fine, at the time it wasn't but now it's all good. Anyways, between that, my best friends wedding, and dealing with the new management at my job I haven't had a lot of down time to just sit and write.

But, things are slowly starting to calm down and I'm finding more time available to finally sit down and get my head back on track with the story. Also, I'm finding it a little hard to write Elaine, but I'm sure that will come to me in time.

To the people who have continued to read this, regardless of the lack of updates, and the people that have favourited and followed both me and my story, thank you so so so much. It give me more of a reason to keep writing this thing.

I love all you beautiful humans.

K.


	6. Chapter 5

**So I sat down last night and literally words just came flowing out of me. In my opinion, this chapter could have been a million times better, but I just don't like writing Elaine. Maybe as the story goes on it'll get easier for me. Anyways, no beta, so mistakes are mine and all mine and, there are more than likely a good amount. I don't know.**

**As always, I don't own Rookie Blue, the characters, and the heartbreaking story lines. **

* * *

_I will literally give you $200 to tell mom I got food poisoning and can't come tonight._

**_Detective Brother: _**_like hell, if I have to be there, you have to be there._

_$300? :D_

**_Detective Brother: _**_nope._

_Whatever, moms cooking will kill both of us anyway._

In my opinion the Peck house hold has always been too large and too pretentious. It was the biggest house on the street, with the biggest yard and the most expensive looking cars parked in the drive. For the longest time I never invited anyone over because I hated the place so much. I still hate it, but it is home after all.

Nothing has changed in it in the last 25 years either, at least not that I can remember, sure I painted my room a couple times and the furniture was newer. But it isn't like Elaine and Bill spent much time there anyways. They spent half the time I was in high school in other provinces and cities at various conferences and what not.

Reluctantly I pull in the driveway in the same spot I always have since I bought my first car. The walk up to the front door is too lengthy and every single time since moving out that I make it I feel like I've aged a year by the time I reach the porch. I take a deep breath in preparing myself for the night that is sure to be draining and completely horrible.

The door creeks open and instantly the smell of steak hits me. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was until I smelled what I can only assume is the doings of my father. I drop my coat on the bench by the front door and kick my boots off calling out into the house, "Helllllloooooo?"

"Hey little sis," I hear Steve call from the sitting room to my right.

"Dad cooked, huh?"

"Appears so, mom's not even here. I'd be surprised if she even showed up. Dad said she's been in conferences all day."

"Then why the hell did I have to cancel plans to come here?" I huff as I plop down onto the couch next to him.

"Like you ever have plans. What stay at home with Chris and Dov playing video games?"

"I moved out of that frat house like a month ago," I narrow my eyes and glare at him.

"Oh yeah, that's right," I slap him on the knee.

"Asshat."

The sliding door in the kitchen coming from outside opens slowly and the smell of grilled vegetables fill the house. I pop up to my feet. I might hate these weekly family dinners, but I love them when dad decides to cook. Only because he actually uses spices and I don't have to put a pound of pepper on everything to make it have flavor.

I reach for a piece of zucchini out of the bowl, my dad taps the top of my hand with the tongs in his free one and clicks his tongue at me. "What have I said about stickin' your grubby hands in my hard work?" He asks giving me the token Peck glare. The one I do well, but never as well as him.

"Sorry pops," I plop down on one of the stools sitting at the island. "So, does Elaine plan on joining us this evening?"

He checks the watch on his wrist while setting the bowl on the counter in front of me. How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands out of it if he's gonna just let it sit there. I glance down at the bowl contemplating grabbing another piece of zucchini, but decide not to.

"She should be home any minute now, she's been in and out of meetings and conference calls all day. Prepare yourself, she might be a little more," he makes a movement with his hands trying to decide on a good word to describe my mother.

"Yeah, yeah, dad. I know what you mean. I'll definitely need a beer to get through this dinner then. Want one?"

I slide off the stool and make my way towards the refrigerator my father giving me a grunt I've come to recognize as a 'no'. As I pull the beer from the fridge the front door clicks open and slams shut. My mother's heels click against the wood floor as she makes her way towards the kitchen. I pop the top off the beer in my hand and take a long swig off the bottle and set it back on the counter top.

Without a word to the three of us my mother drops her briefcase at the table right outside the dining room. She makes her way into the kitchen pulling out a wine glass and her most expensive bottle of wine off the rack in the corner of the room. My dad and I watch her quietly as she depletes one glass of wine quickly pouring herself another one. After a couple minutes spent in complete silence she sets her glass down on the island next to my beer and looks at me with her hand on her hips.

"What, no 'hello mother'?" She asks raising her eye brows at me.

"Hello mother." I parrot her pulling my beer to my lips to take another drink.

"Don't act so excited to see me. Haven't I told you to get rid of those boots? They're tasteless." She glances down at my shoes and then back up to me again.

"They're comfortable mother."

"They're hideous. Make you look gayer than you are."

"Elaine," my father states, both our attention going to him, "you're crossing the line. Just because you've had a rough day doesn't mean you need to be rude to _our_ daughter."

My mother finishes off the second glass of her wine and sets the glass down hard on the counter. On cue Steve walks in from the sitting room raising his glass of bourbon as a toast.

"Looks like the Peck clan is getting drunk tonight."

"Shut the fuck up Steve," I groan finishing my beer off and grabbing another one.

"Hello darling. You look well," my mother envelops Steve in a hug.

Of course she hugs Steve and just tells me that I'm looking too gay. Why be mean to the precious boy wonder? The picture perfect Peckling. My whole life up until this moment has been nothing but Steve, Steve, Steve. Regardless of what good I may do, everything is all about Steve. First in his class all through high school. Graduated college with honors. Ended the academy in the first spot. Made detective his first year. There is definitely no way in competing with him.

I ended up rifling through the cupboards for something a bit stronger than beer. Dad was right when he said mom was going to be, well, mom. Settling on a bottle of scotch I head out to the dining room table to enjoy just a little bit more passive aggressive conversation. Whenever Elaine is around I just try to stay quiet, mostly because she thinks that everything that comes out of my mouth is absurd, even if it relates completely to the conversation we're having.

"I talked to Frankie today, he told me you were doing quite well as Deputy Chief Crenshaw's daughter."

"She has a lot of potential, we haven't really had any crazy calls lately, so it's really too soon to tell how she's actually doing," I stuff a fork full of food into my mouth.

"Well you should be going fantastically with her, not just well. And what did I tell you about eating like you've never eaten before?"

"Sorry," I mumble under my breath and reach for my glass of scotch.

"No mumbling either, I raised you better than that, Gail."

I can't help but to scoff at that statement. As if she raised me at all, half the time she wasn't around and the other half when she was around she was too busy praising Steve or working. "I met her today. What as her name? Oh, Gwenn, today, she really does seem like a lovely girl."

"Quinn?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"I called her Gwenn all day today. She never corrected me, I'm pretty sure her name is Gwenn."

"Sure," I finish off the glass of scotch and push my barely eaten plate away from me.

"She has a brother too, really nice boy. His name was Carl, I think. You should go out with him sometime!" She takes a small sip off her wine glass and continues eating.

"No thank you."

"Gail, he's really nice, you should give him a shot."

"Elaine," my dad says sternly. "Leave the poor girl alone, if she doesn't want to go out with this young man, its fine."

"She's seeing someone," Steve pipes up from the other side of the table. I shoot daggers at him before adverting my eyes to play with the rim of my glass.

"No I'm not," I say quietly.

"You said you canceled plans to be here, that definitely, in Gail speak, means you're seeing someone." Steve continues not letting it down.

"Why didn't you invite her?" my dad asks, setting his silverware down on the edge of his plate.

"Subject her to Peck family dinner? I don't quite think were there yet," I hear my mother scoff.

"You act like these family dinners are like getting a tooth extracted."

"Well, I've never had a tooth extracted, but I'm sure it would be more pleasant than being here," I reach for the bottle of scotch and pour another glass, draining it quickly.

Mother ignored me for the rest of the evening, occasionally reminding the room that Steve was the ideal child to have. She kept asking him about Traci and Leo and why they couldn't make it. She asked how Guns and Gangs was going even though she already knew the answer. I kept pouring myself glass after glass, noticing the occasional glances my father was giving me.

He knew how much I hated dealing with my mother on bad days and I'm sure he hated dealing with her just as much as I did when she was in her moods. After about forty-five minutes of listen to my mother and Steve gossip my dad asked if I would help him clean up the table. I agreed, anything that would get me away from being in the same room as that lady. I stood up quite quickly and stumbled back a little bit, giggling to myself.

Steve offered a smile and my mother just shook her head at me. Add this to the list of reasons I disappoint her: getting sloshed at family dinner. After clearing the plates with my father I plopped down on the sofa in the sitting room pulling my phone out, seeing a text from Holly. I smiled to myself and opened it.

_How's Peck family dinner?_

**_Acccidnety gat drink._**

_How do you accidently get drunk at dinner?_

**_If yod habe mrt mu mim yius know._**

_Is it bad that I know what you're actually trying to text me?_

**_No. Cime oivk mw up?_**

Right on cue my phone begins vibrating and Holly's face pops up on my screen. I answer it with a long 'Hellllllllloooooooo' followed by my parents address. Holly tells me she'd be there within the hour and that she would text me when she got there. I hear my dad walk in and look up right as he sits himself down next to me.

"So, who's the girl?"

"What?"

"I'm assuming that's who you were talking to. Asking her to come pick you up? Does she work for the division?"

"Kind of," I shrug flipping my phone over in my hands. "She works in the morgue."

"She's a smart girl then. Doesn't have to deal with the lip of the people on the streets," he laughs and places his hands on mine stilling them. "Don't let what your mother said affect you. She loves you just as much as Steve."

"She has a bad way of showing it. I swear if it wouldn't give her a bad name she would makes fliers that said '**THIS IS WHAT A BAD COP LOOKS LIKE:' **and it would be a photo of my face under it." I make a gesture in the air with my hands.

"You're not a bad cop. Staff Sargent Best certainly doesn't think so. Especially if he trusts you to be Deputy Chief Crenshaw's daughters TO." I shrug my shoulders again and look off into the dining room where Steve and my mom are still sat, talking in now hushed tones. My phone vibrates in my hands and I check the screen. The words 'here' flashing through the notification bar.

"Well, rides here," I stand up and peek my head into the dining room. "Unimportant Peck child out." I wave to Steve and my mom and before either of them can say anything to my comment I make a quick exit, my dad following quickly behind me.

"Damn, nice ride she has," my dad comments standing on the porch next to me.

"Doctor's make a lot more money than us street cops do," I wrap my arms around his midsection hugging him quickly. He hugs me back tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, gigs."

"I love you too dad," I turn to walk down the steps towards Holly's car, my dad waving to Holly. She waves back politely once I open the door. She doesn't even ask if I want to go home, just backs out of the driveway and silently starts driving towards her place.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnd. There you go, I'm hoping one more chapter to be up before the weekend is out. We'll see, work might get in the way.**

**Let me know how bad it was!**

**K.**


End file.
